Transformers: The Egypt Experience
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Briley had always wanted to go to Egypt, just not this way. Now sucked further into a war that has suddenly become important to the safety of everyone she loves Briley will have to fight her fears to come out on top. AU. complete
1. Chapter 1

Normally Lieutenant Briley Andrews of NEST would have enjoyed seeing Shanghai but today was not the day sightsee. Today she and the rest of NEST were here on a mission. Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids, Arcee, Ratchet, and Optimus were gathered around in the shadows with NEST soldiers including Lennox and Epps, all well hidden. Briley, Summer, Carter, and Kinsey were all slouched outside in civilian clothes looking like any other set of teens from any part of the industrial rich Shanghai who were trapped here until the Chinese government lifted the alert and allowed flights to take off again. "Target acquired," Briley said softly, eyes focused on a silver car flying past her. She had an earpiece in that allowed her to be connected to the rest of the NEST team without being obvious.

"I copy Andrews," Lennox said, his voice whispering backed by static in her ear. "Hold your position." Briley did, her whole mind screaming for her to take action as the car skidded and spun to transform in front of her. Jazz, who was somehow her sparkmate for a reason possibly connected to the necklace that could be a piece of the All Spark that she had yet to mention to the Autobots, had been greatly opposed to Briley taking part in this plan without him there. He had shut up when Briley had pointed out that she could take care of herself but now she was beginning to regret saying that.

The silver Decepticon towered over her, staring at her almost curiously. "Why don't you run fleshling?" it asked. "You are trapped after all and if you think this is some bad dream you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh I know it isn't a dream," Briley said coolly. "And I'm far from trapped. In fact you're the one who is trapped." That was when the silver figure seemed to realize something was wrong. It transformed and sped away, Arcee and the twins taking off after him.

"Let me go after him," Sideswipe pleaded over the communication link. "I can catch him. I know I can."

"Patience Sideswipe," Ironhide rumbled as Briley rolled her eyes and stood up straight, signalling Kinsey, Carter, and Summer over to her. It was when Ironhide and Lennox set Sideswipe lose that Briley's necklace began to pulse. She had learned by now not to ignore the necklace.

"When I tell you all to run do it," Briley said softly.

"What?" Kinsey asked, looking confused.

"Do you trust me," Briley shot back.

"Of course," Kinsey said, looking offended that her cousin would even suggested the contrary.

"Then run," Briley snapped. None of them hesitated in taking off. The Decepticon rounded the corner just as the dove around another one. It slammed on its brakes but missed the corner and slammed into a wall.

"Jesus," Carter said and Summer snickered at the sound of a normally good Christian pull the Lord's name out of nowhere. "Jazz is going to kill someone," Carter continued. "I don't know who but he's going to kill someone."

"Or at least be royally pissed," Summer chimed in.

"Consider that later," Briley said rapidly, eyes fixed on the recovering 'Con before them. "Run."

"Crap," was all that Kinsey said before they were off again and things began heading way south.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So this takes place starting right at the beginning of Rise of the Fallen and goes from there with a few modifications. I own nothing but my OCs


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe was well aware that everything was going south but as usual he didn't care. He would complete his task and then at least no one could blame complete disaster on him. That was when Jazz's voice echoed in his processor, _"And if anything happens to Briley I will personally hold you responsible."_ Oh yeah. There was that. With a heavy sigh he increased his speed and spun around a corner, heading in the opposite direction as Sideways. He couldn't afford to have Jazz angry at him, not when he didn't have Sunstreaker to guard his back.

He rounded a corner smoothly just in time to see Briley push Summer down and then drop to the ground in time to duck a blast that would have killed the two women if it would have connected. In one fluid motion Sideswipe transformed and sliced through the unfortunate Decepticon only to find Briley _glaring_ at him. "Jazz again?" she asked sharply and Sideswipe nodded. "Well go catch up to the first one before this mission goes to pot even farther than it already has."

"And Jazz?" Sideswipe asked.

"_I'll_ take care of Jazz," Briley said before taking off after her human comrades. Sideswipe hesitated a moment before deciding to take Briley's advice. After all Jazz was her sparkmate, surely she could deal with him.

Briley was rather annoyed when she joined up with the rest of the humans. Trust Jazz to be overprotective even though he knew she could take care of herself. She saw Sideswipe slice down the silver Decepticon and watched Arcee loop back to assist Ironhide with a larger 'Con to one side while Sideswipe tried to corral Mudflap and Skids. That left Optimus facing the final Decepticon.

There was a massive bang from one side and Briley watched the 'Con go down courtesy of Ironhide. That left the final Decepticon surrounded. "Surrender," Optimus ordered. "And no harm will come to you."

"I'd rather die first," the Decepticon snarled, lunging at Ironhide. It was a suicidal move which Briley knew was what the Decepticon had intended. The blast was echoing in her ears as the 'Con fell back to the ground, vocal processors damaged almost beyond repair and head almost gone.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked coolly.

"This is not your planet to rule," the Decepticon ground out. "The Fallen will rise again." That was when Optimus nodded slightly and Ironhide put the poor sucker out of his misery.

"That didn't sound good," Epps said. For as intelligent as the black man was he sure had a knack for stating the obvious.

"What does that even mean?" Lennox asked, glancing at Ironhide who shrugged.

"Like dead or something?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, "Kinsey said with a snicker. "Alien robot zombies." The Autobots exchanged amused glances at Kinsey's usual humor and Lennox, Epps, and Carter rolled their eyes.

"Not likely Kinsey," Summer said dryly.

"Let me guess. You have some biblical explanation for this too," Epps teased lightly. It was true that Summer normally had some kind of Bible verse for everything but this time she just shook her head.

"I think there might be a connection," Briley said, her brow furrowed as fi she was trying to remember something out of reach.

"Fallen angels or something?" Summer questioned but Briley was already shaking her head.

"I'll think of it at some point," she said as Sideswipe joined them.

"Dang I'm good," he said with a smirk. "No need to worry about any Fallen; I've got it covered." Briley sighed and rolled her eyes as Summer let out a snort of derision.

"The Fallen's probably Megatron or something," she drawled. "He'd crush you like a bug." Sideswipe looked offended at that suggestion but Arcee was trying not to crack up behind him.

"Burn," Mudflap and Skids crowed from behind the liquid mercury colored warrior, both looking as if they had gotten into a fight with each other which was probably true.

"Let's head home," Lennox said, shaking his head slightly as he looked around at the mess they had left behind. "Before all the screaming accusations starts."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ (Yeah, he's awesome) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were settled on the massive plane and in the air Briley slipped her well worn Bible out of her bag and flipped it open to her spot which she had marked with a purple ribbon fading through the many shades to sunset pastel violet at the end. She was reading 2 Peter and Jude and considering the parallelism between them. That was something Summer, who was a pastor's daughter, had pointed out one evening. She read contentedly as they flew until she finished Jude and the plane was dipping lower in the sky to land. She bowed her head in silent prayer and when she opened her eyes Summer was smiling at her. "What were you reading?" the blonde asked as Briley shut her Bible with a slight crackle of pages.

The dark brown haired woman was well aware that everyone else was listening for her answer. "_To Him who is able to keep you from falling and to present you to His glorious prescience without fault and with great joy- to the only God our Savior be glory, majesty, power and authority, through Jesus Christ our Lord, before all ages, now and forevermore! Amen_," Briley recited while slipping her Bible back into her bag. "Jude verses twenty-four through twenty-five." Summer nodded with a grin as the plane touched down.

"Yes," Kinsey said when the plane came to a complete stop.

"Glad to be home?" Carter teased.

"Of course," the red headed woman said with a smirk. "And you aren't. Besides Summer is the only one here who speaks Chinese anyway."

"I didn't know that," Lennox said, standing and stretching.

"Pastor's daughter," Summer said with a shrug, standing also. "Come on. Let's get off this plane." They did with wide grins as they stepped onto the damp tarmac of the California NEST base. The clouds from rain that had obviously happened earlier in the day were flowing away with a slight fall breeze and sunset painted the sky several hews of fall orange that temporarily took Briley back home.

She swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and headed toward the woman's barracks with Summer and Kinsey behind her, determined to put her things down before dealing with Jazz. She dumped her bag on her bunk and then left, yawning widely as Kinsey and Summer both waved tiredly at her. She walked back to the gravel road and walked along it, her boots crunching crisply on the gravel. It didn't take long to reach the footpath but still the sun was almost gone when she reached the overhang. Jazz was there, liquid silver paint glittering in the last rays of sunlight. His holoform slipped sunglasses up on his forehead and turned to grin at her.

"Hey," Briley said, irritation evaporating some when she saw him. "I figured you'd be up here."

"So Shanghai was a mess?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely," Briley said, wincing slightly. "One Decepticon turned out to be more like three. Sideswipe got one with Arcee's help, Ironhide and Optimus killed the other two, and Skids and Mudflap ended up fighting each other."

"As usual," Jazz said, looking not at all surprised.

"Yup, as usual," Briley said. "Which brings me to the next subject. I don't need extra protection."

"Sooner or later the 'Cons are gonna figure out who ya are ta meh and then you'll end up captured or dead," Jazz said, turning to stare at the last light of the sun.

"I can take care of myself. Besides it isn't my time to go yet," Briley explained, her voice calm.

"Ya don't know that," Jazz replied, genuine worry in his voice.

"_Some trustin chariots and some in horses but we trust in the name of the Lord our God_, Psalms 20 verse 7," Briley said, sounding exasperated. "It isn't just for show."

"How do ya know? How do ya know it isn't just a scam," Jazz snapped, whirling around to face her. This time it was Briley who stared at the now dark sky.

"I didn't always believe either," she said. "Susanna and I had an older sister named Jessica you know."

"What does that have ta do with this?" Jazz asked but his voice sounded calmer.

"We called her Jessie," Briley continued. "Jessie and I were both involved in the community Christmas drama the year I turned thirteen. She was seventeen and a good driver. Mom let her drive me to and from practice. It was slippery that night and a van lost control. We were hit head on. The engine was wrecked and part of the car exploded somehow."

Briley swallowed and brushed a couple tears away. "Jessie was killed instantly and I was thrown twenty feet away and somehow survived even though a piece of glass was embedded in my forearm." She tilted her left arm, revealing the long white scar on her skin. "Afterwards I was so angry at God. What little faith I had was crumbling. I couldn't understand why I lived and Jessie didn't. Two weeks later Mom told Susanna and I the truth."

She took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes for a minute to compose herself. "Jessie was sick with skin cancer. The doctors had gave her maybe six months to live because they had caught it too late. Jessie had been in constant pain and would have been as her health steadily deteriorated until she died. Instead she was struck in the temple and died instantly. I, who was thirteen and had nothing wrong with me, who should have been crippled from the force that I landed on my back, survived unscathed." She turned and looked Jazz full in the face. "So you see I have someone else watching my back until it's my time to leave this world. Have a little faith in that at least." Jazz nodded and then hugged her. Briley leaned against him and then sighed, pulling away reluctantly. "We should probably head back," she said. "I have a feeling the Chinese government will do their best to raise hell after last night."

Jazz shook his head with a slight laugh as his holoform phased and he flung open the passenger door. Briley slipped in with a slim smile and rode in silence until he dropped her off at the female barracks. "Love you Bri," he said.

"Love you too," Briley said as he turned and left her at the door. With a genuine smile she pressed her fingertips to her lips and then blew him a kiss before vanishing into the building.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Whew! That was a difficult chapter for me to write. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (well confidence is one thing he is most definitely not lacking in), _a Wiccan_, _PJ-NCIS-TF-26_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	4. Chapter 4

Briley woke much too early the next morning to Blast tapping her on the forehead. "Yes?" she asked him softly so as not to wake Summer and Kinsey.

"Lennox called," the little robot said in an equally quiet tone. "Asked you to wake others and come to command."

"Got it," Briley said, placing him carefully next to her bed. Then she stood and dressed swiftly, glad she had taken a shower the night before. "Summer, Kinsey up!" she said, raising her voice to assure that she would be heard.

"Wha-?" Kinsey asked as she sat up slowly, red hair a disheveled mess.

"What for?" Summer asked. Summer was definitely a morning person and it showed.

"We're wanted in command," Briley explained.

"This can't be good," Summer said. "Give me fifteen minutes to freshen up and we'll go if it isn't a matter of life and death." Briley looked at Blast who swiftly shook his head and then she motioned for the blonde to go ahead. Summer vanished into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothing and Kinsey sat up with a groan.

"How can she be _that_ chipper in the morning?" she asked, sounding not at all coherent. Briley just shrugged and walked to the door while Kinsey dressed and pulled her hair in a messy red ponytail. Summer was out of the shower, dressed, and had her blonde hair in a damp ponytail in almost fifteen minutes exactly and the girls strode into the main hanger to join the others.

"We just received some bad news," Lennox announced once he made sure everyone was present, Autobots and humans. "The last shard of the All Spark left from its destruction in Mission City was stolen by Decepticons and used to revive Megatron." Instantly a babble of voices broke out in angry protest.

Ironhide's rang out loudest of all saying, "We were told it would be _protected_."

"Well we aren't freaking alien robots," Kinsey yelled from her position on the floor. Lennox looked as if he would like to hide and Epps was looking just as angry as Kinsey as the yelling grew louder.

"ENOUGH!"

Briley's voice echoed through the instant silence that came after she yelled. Her eyes blazed with fury at their immaturity as they scanned the room, pinning everyone where they were. Arcee gave her a smile when her eyes passed the pink femme and Briley inclined her head slightly before turning back to look at all of them in general. "What's done is done," she said flatly. "And there's no one here that can undo it. What's important now is to find out where Megatron is head unless we already know that."

"We have nothing," Lennox said tiredly. "There were technicians up all night trying to find _something_ but it's as if he has just vanished into thin air." Lennox didn't say that vanishing into thin air wasn't possible and neither did anyone else. After the information they had just been given nothing seemed impossible anymore.

"Let's think about this logically," Briley said in a calmer tone. "What would be Megatron's first goal once he came back?"

"Revenge," Ratchet spoke up from the back of the room. "He was never one to leave things like his colossal defeat alone."

"And who would be an easy target?" Briley asked, her voice getting softer as it went and she realized she already knew the answer.

"Sam," Optimus said almost breathlessly as they all came to the same conclusion. Instantly the whole base exploded into action with Lennox yelling orders left and right. In all the chaos a man dressed in a government suit came stalking up to them.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Later," Epps snapped, darting off to do what Lennox had just asked him to.

"I am here as a result of the Shanghai disaster so if you would mind letting me take-" the man tried again, looking even more annoyed as Lennox was drawn away by a soldier with an important question.

"Look, whoever you are-" Briley began.

"Galloway. I'm the new-" the man began pompously but Briley didn't let him finish.

"I don't care," she snapped sharply. "We are in the middle of a code red right now so you can get out of the way and we'll talk later."

"But-" the man began to protest.

"That was not a _request_," Briley said in a voice that could have frozen hell solid. Then she turned and stalked off, joining the convoy that left base in a cloud of dust, leaving a fuming liaison behind.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_, _Riptide2_, and _PJ-NCIS-TF-26_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow Optimus had already left without them knowing as if he knew exactly where Sam was. He wasn't answering any attempts to comm him so that left them attempting to find Sam the old fashioned way. They started at the college. It was a wreck, making it obvious that the Decepticons had attacked here. Sam and his roommate Leo couldn't be found and when Briley tried to call Mikaela the girl couldn't be reached. A tight knot of dread coiled in Briley's stomach as she walked back towards Jazz. That was when another thought hit her. To talk to Sam Optimus would have had to take the teen somewhere away from people because his holoform generator was malfunctioning and despite Ratchet's skills as a medic the CMO was not good with programming.

"Is there an unpopulated area nearby?" Briley asked.

"What are you thinking?" Ironhide's holoform asked as they were rejoined by the others.

"Prime's holoform still isn't working. He and Sam have to be somewhere out of sight of civilians," Briley explained quickly.

"There is a place not far from here," Ratchet said. "It won't take more than fifteen minutes to get there."

"What are we waiting for then?" Lennox snapped. "Let's move out."

"One more thing," Jazz added in an icy tone that stopped everyone. "If they're out in the middle a' nowhere then the 'Cons have probably found 'em already."

"We move fast then," Epps called. "And if we break a few speed limits we'll take care of it later."

Those fifteen minutes were probably the longest in Briley's life. None of them knew they were already too late. They arrived in time to see Optimus fall, Megatron's sword through his chassis. The Autobots attacked and Ratchet raced to their fallen leader but Briley knew as her necklace pulsed weakly that it was already too late. She went to find Sam.

"It's all my fault," the boy was saying and shaking uncontrollably. "All mine." Mikaela was trying to silently comfort him but when she looked up at Briley her cheeks were stained with tears. Sam's roommate Leo was babbling, in shock from what he had just seen. Briley didn't have the heart to tell him to be quiet.

Every step felt heavy as she turned and walked over to Lennox. The major looked at her and shook his head even as two choppers arrived. Briley had been right; they had been much too late to do anything. "_Blessed are those who mourn for they shall be comforted_, Matthew five verse four," Briley quoted softly but the words felt dead. This was as bad as it had been when Jessie died. Her eyes and throat ached with unshed tears as she glanced at Summer and Kinsey. Kinsey's lips were compressed in a cold, hard line but Summer was wiping away tears.

"There's nothing more we can do here," Lennox said softly as Ironhide ordered Skids and Mudflap to stay with Bumblebee. "We need to head back."

"I can't believe this," Epps mumbled, he looked as if he was in shock too.

"Agreed," Briley said softly before turning and walking away, unsure if she was talking to Epps or Lennox or just to try to clear the painful lump in her throat.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I'm planning on having another chapter out today so there is that to look forward to. Also I have a poll up with a question that I'm asking out of curiosity and a slightly crazy idea that you can check out. I own nothing but my OCs


	6. Chapter 6

They were greeted at base by Galloway, the government man from earlier, and a woman with short, golden blonde hair. The blonde stepped forth first, her smile dropping as she saw the solemn looks on everyone's faces. "Is this a bad time?" she asked with a bit of a Georgia peach accent tempered by time spent in the north.

"Not at all Ms." Lennox trailed off realizing he didn't know the woman's name.

"Jennifer Devaut," she said calmly. "You can call me Jenn though. I'm the new recruit who was supposed to arrived today."

"Of course," Lennox said, remembering suddenly that the world did go on after someone was killed. "Summer would you mind?"

"Of course not," the other blonde said in a watery sounding voice and she led Jenn away.

"Now maybe we can talk," Galloway said crisply, oblivious to their grief. "I've been sent here to take over NEST after the Shanghai disaster."

"Excuse me but I don't believe I heard you correctly," Lennox said, sounding shocked.

"I'm here to take over. You are, from this moment on, under my command," Galloway sneered.

"We're under the command of General Morshower," Epps protested.

"I have a presidential order," Galloway snapped. "I am now in charge."

"Excuse me but I think I heard you wrong," Briley said cruelly. Some part of her mind realized she was taking her frustration out on someone who didn't know any better than to be a jerk but she didn't care. "I wasn't aware that they assigned command to three year old whiners." Then she turned and stomped off, too angry and hurt to even try to stay and be civil. It took an hour for Lennox to placate Galloway and they all found themselves sitting in the main hanger in dull silence.

That was when Summer realized something. "We never figured out who the Fallen was."

"Why does it matter?" Jolt asked. "With Prime gone it isn't likely that we'll be able to defeat whoever it is."

"Because if we don't we'll all be killed whether we can defeat whoever it is or not," Kinsey snapped, some of her old fire returning.

"I've got it," Briley said suddenly, sadness temporarily vanishing. "I know why that sounded familiar biblically. Some people say that Satan was once an angel called Lucifer who betrayed God and became fallen."

"And how exactly does that help us?" Sideswipe asked, his tone sharp and cutting.

"Put it into perspective," Briley said flatly.

"The Fallen was once a Prime," Jazz said, a new light coming into his optics. "It all makes sense."

"It doesn't matter. It isn't like we can do anything anyway," Lennox said with a heavy sigh. It was true. Briley had never seen some much red tape in her life and it all came from Galloway. She sighed and walked out of the room, shoulders slumped. She wasn't exactly surprised when Jazz followed her.

"The jerk doesn't know it but Lennox ain't quite defeated," he drawled softly. "We need ta find out how ta stop the Fallen from whatever he's doin'."

"First we have to find out _who_ the Fallen is," Briley pointed out in a whisper. "Out of curiosity is there anyone on Earth that is old enough to remember that?"

Jazz paused, head tilted in thought as he accessed his memory files. His expression brightened occasionally only to fall every time. With each passing moment Briley felt their hopes slip away until she was ready to scream. That was when Jazz's mouth dropped in astonishment. "Ah don't believe it," he said, his drawl thicker now that he wasn't controlling it. "There _is_ someone and Ah know where to find 'em too."

"Let's go then," Briley said, hope flashing wild in her eyes. "We don't have any time to lose."

"Not without me," Blast chirped, climbing up her back to stand on her shoulder as Jazz's holoform phased. "You no leave me."

"Got it," Briley said and ducked into Jazz's alt mode. Instantly they were off leaving Lennox to handle a probably annoyed Galloway and a cloud of dust behind giving voice to their urgency. Up above the sun burned bright and time was running out for all of them.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> And now the second update of the day! Thanks to _MissShelz_ and _PJ-NCIS-TF-26_ who already reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	7. Chapter 7

Briley's feet clicked on the floor of the old air museum tiles, Jazz driving silently behind her. "So who exactly are we here to see again?" she asked softly as they heard a noise ahead of them. It was a sort of clanging noise that echoed around the high ceiling of the building to filter over to them.

"Him," Jazz said sourly, shifting quickly before Briley could see who he was talking about. Her head snapped around and she gaped at the figure before her. Once a massive plane it was now a massive Seeker with a walking stick muttering about rust while Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, and _Simmons_ of all people were trying to talk to him.

"What is going on here?" she asked in an incredulous voice, looking at the odd group and wondering how exactly Simmons factored into all this.

"Honestly I've no idea," Mikaela said softly as the flier went on and on about something that wasn't even remotely helpful.

"Um excuse me," Sam called up. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course I do," the old Seeker grumbled. "What kind'a person doesn't have a name. I'm Jetfire. Now what planet am I on?"

Mikaela and Briley exchanged looks before turning to stare at their male counterparts in slight shock. "Um Earth," Mikaela called back hesitantly.

"Oh Earth," Jetfire grumbled. "Terrible name for a planet if you ask me. They should have called it Dirt." Sam was looking bemused, Leo looked as if he was still in shock, and Mikaela was trying not to laugh so Briley took over.

"Do you know anything about the Fallen?" she asked, catching his attention.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire asked as if to make sure that was what she said. Briley nodded and he started talking again, waving his walking stick around and hobbling about as he spoke. "Sure I do, nasty little bugger. Trying to destroy suns with the Solar Harvester." Briley looked at Jazz who shrugged helplessly. _This_ was his friend.

"Solar Harvester?" she prompted gently.

"Well it's kind of like...hmm," Jetfire paused in his pacing and ranting as he tried to figure out how to describe and Solar Harvester.

"Would you mind hurrying? We're in a bit of a bind," Mikaela added, trying not to sound rushed and annoyed.

"Well," Jetfire said thoughtfully.

"Please hurry," Sam rushed him urgently.

"You young people. Always rushing about," Jetfire grumbled. "Fine. I'll show you." There was a whoosh of air moving and a giant tunnel pulled on them all, sucking them in as if it were a black hole. Briley landed hard on a sand dune and coughed, spitting the warm sand out of her mouth. Then she looked around and her jaw dropped. They were somewhere in the Middle East in the middle of a desert. Jazz was so going to pay for this later.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> This chapter so did not end up as long as I thought and since I didn't post it yesterday I'm going to post a second, longer chapter today. Thanks to _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we exactly?" Briley asked Jazz, pulling off one of her boots and dumping the sand on the ground before slipping it back off and starting on the next one.

"Egypt I think," the silver saboteur said rather sheepishly.

"After this is over I'm never going to want to see sand again," Briley said with a sigh, slipping her other, now empty boot back on her foot before standing. "Ever," she stressed, glaring slightly at Jazz who sighed.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Sam called over to Jetfire who was hobbling to his feet.

"To see the Solar Harvester," Jetfire grumbled. "Don't you young whippersnappers do any thinking anymore?"

"I don't read minds," Sam protested. "I just see crazy symbols from the time of the Primes."

"Where is this Solar Harvester?" Briley asked, suddenly getting a very bad feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"In that thing over that direction," Jetfire grumbled, motioning toward a shape in the direction. "What do you humans call it?"

"The Sphinx?" Sam asked and Mikaela groaned, slapping her own forehead.

"Sam that's a pyramid," she corrected.

"That's right," Jetfire grumbled. "The key to the Harvester, the Matrix, is in some ancient tomb of the Primes. That's where the Fallen will be headed but you won't be able to stop him."

"Why not?" Jazz asked. "After all it ain't jus' humans here." Bee chirped in agreement and Skids and Mudflap stopped arguing long enough to pay attention, miracle of all miracles.

"Only one Prime can defeat another one," Jetfire lectured with a glare in the Autobots direction.

"Like Optimus," Sam said sadly, his face falling.

"You know a Prime boy? There's an actual living Prime on this mud ball?" Jetfire asked incredulously.

"Not anymore," Sam said, hanging his head. "He was killed protecting Mikaela and I."

"Humph," Jetfire said but he actually looked sad at the thought of a dead Prime. "Typical Prime throwing their life away to protect others." Sam opened his mouth to protest but Jetfire was still talking. "It was their best virtue."

"What exactly can this Matrix do?" Briley asked suddenly, her necklace thrumming around her neck like a live wire.

"Activates the Solar Harvester but other than that no one knows," Jetfire huffed with a shrug.

"So it could bring back Optimus?" Mikaela asked, her face suddenly brightening. _Smart girl_, Briley thought with a smile of her own. Jazz and Bumblebee exchanged hopeful glances and the twins were completely silent now.

"I don't know," Jetfire said but the spark had already been lit.

"It's worth a try," Briley said with a shrug, looking at the others around her. "After all what do we have to lose?" That was when disaster struck.

"Decepticons," Jetfire called and Briley took three strides to the edge of the sand dune. Sure enough there were two figures with Decepticon sigils coming toward them.

"Because it couldn't be that simple," Briley grumbled, considering their options. That was when Jetfire took the choice out of her hands.

"I'll take care of these punks," he called. "You go find the tomb of the Primes. Look for the ruins." Then he was down the hill before any of them could ask any more.

Miles away Summer paced just out of sight of the base, able to do nothing but worry. Optimus was dead, Galloway was in charge, and Ratchet had just informed her that Jazz and Briley had vanished off the face of the Earth, or so it seemed. "Please Lord let Briley come out on top," Summer prayed, eyes upturned to the sky. That was why she noticed the sleek shape of an F-22 above her. At first she thought nothing of it. After all this was a military base. All kinds of plane traffic made its way above her on a regular basis. That was when it swooped low and she noticed that it was dark blue, the kind of color so deep it glimmered like a night sky, and a purple Decepticon sigil. She was frozen, unable to react, as it landed in front of her.

"Oh Lord," she whispered, almost completely breathless as if transformed. That was when her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she turned, running for her life. She stumbled over a rock, not noticing it in her hurry, and fell to the ground hard, skinning her hands on the rough, rocky soil. She considered screaming for an instant but quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. If she screamed she would only get others hurt.

A dark shadow loomed over her and she stood painfully, turning around to face the monster in front of her. He watched her with his head tilted slightly to one side. "What do you want?" she asked, forcing the words out of her heavy mouth. Her mind scrambled for some kind of comfort and her mind stumbled on one of her mother's favorite verses. _God is our refuge and strength, an ever present help in trouble-Psalm 46:1_. Her heart stilled slowly and the black dots on her vision faded away so she could see clearly again.

"Where is the boy?" the flier asked and this time it was Summer's turn to stare.

"What?" she asked.

"The boy," the Decepticon ground out with a snarl.

"Sam? Sam Witwicky?" Summer asked for clarification. The robot nodded and she made her face stone. "You really think I'm going to tell you?"

"You have no choice fleshling," the flier hissed.

"There's always a choice," Summer shot back, fury and determination holding her where she was, staring down a giant evil alien robot. She may not have had Briley's unshakeable faith but she found comfort in Christ and that was enough for her this day.

"You will tell me," it snarled and Summer flat out glared at him.

"Like heck I will," she snapped back. Then she shrieked in surprise as she was yanked from the ground and the flier was suddenly airborne. Her stomach lurched as her eyes were drawn like a magnet to the ground far below. She felt a wave of vertigo and bile rose in her mouth. If there was one thing Summer was afraid of it was heights and this was by far her worst nightmare. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the base vanishing far below her.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Sorry for not updating again yesterday! I got caught up with other things and never came back to this. Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no kidding! Talk about bad landings) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs. Also if you haven't yet remember to check my poll. It'll probably be taken off by Tuesday so today and tomorrow are your last chances to vote.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know I've said it once but it's worth stating again," Briley said as they took a break after a couple hours of walking. "I hate sand."

"Sorry," Jazz apologized for the fifth time, causing Mikaela to snicker tiredly.

"This is pointless," Sam said with a heavy sigh. "Sorry guys. This is all my fault."

"It was worth a try," Briley said gently as Mikaela hugged her boyfriend and Bumblebee and Jazz nodded in agreement. That was when Skids and Mudflap started fighting over something stupid. Jazz jumped up to stop them but it was too late. They crashed through the side of a sand dune with a colossal crashing sound.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Briley said, staring in astonishment.

"Is that really..." Mikaela asked, trailing off halfway through the sentence.

"The tomb of the Primes?" Sam finished for her. "I think so. Nice work guys."

"For what?" Mudflap asked.

"For findin' da tomb bro," Skids replied, smacking his twin in the back of the helm. "We'z da best."

"Guys," Briley said, sounding exasperated. "Can we just concentrate on finding the matrix?"

"Yeah," Jazz said, pushing the twins aside.

"Hey Briley?" Mikaela asked as Sam and the others ducked inside the tomb. "Could you get ahold of Lennox somehow and ask him to bring Optimus' body here?"

"Sure thing," Briley said with a grin. "Now go help your boyfriend before he trips over something and face plants in an ancient tomb." Mikaela snickered and ducked into the tomb. "Hey Blast," Briley called to the surprisingly quiet phonebot.

"Is the scary one gone?" the little 'Bot asked.

"Yeah," Briley said, holding in a snicker. "Jetfire's gone. Can you get a signal?"

"Of course," Blast replied, sounding offended.

"I hoped so. Now can you call Sarah Lennox. I need to speak to here," Briley said.

"One minute," Blast said and then began humming elevator music until he found the correct number and dialed it, transforming so Briley could use him as a phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hello Sarah this is Bri," Briley said. "I was just calling to talk to you about the trip and I was wondering if it was secure."

Sarah Lennox was a smart woman. She caught on to Briley's code right away. "I believe so but I'm not sure."

"Well I was researching Egypt and I came upon this old tomb. It's in the shadow of the pyramid and in its _prime_ it was once beautiful," Briley continued.

"It sounds great," Sarah replied with fake enthusiasm. "When is it open."

"Just within the next couple of hours," Briley replied. "It's not open long but I've heard its real special and it has a revitalizing view."

"Alright. Got it," Sarah said. "I'll talk to Will about it. I've got to go Bri but I'll talk to you later." Then she hung up, leaving Briley grinning as Blast transformed again.

"Smart woman," the phonebot said.

"Yup," Briley said cheerfully. "Sarah Lennox is a very smart woman indeed."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> WooHoo! I now have Intelligent Predators up :D! Thanks to _MissShelz_ (No kidding!) for reviewing the last chapter and I own nothing but my OCs


	10. Chapter 10

"We may have a problem." Those were not the words Briley had wanted to hear out of Sam's mouth nor were they the words _anyone_ really wanted to hear at this point.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked warily.

"Well I found the Matrix but when I picked it up it turned to dust," Sam said, sounding as if he would have liked to cry.

"This was nothin' ya could'a done," Jazz said and Bee nodded but Briley was thinking.

"We've failed and Lennox is coming with false hope," Sam continued, staying on his knees.

"Maybe not," Briley said and everyone turned to look at her. "It does say in the Bible _If you have faith as small as a mustard seed you can say to this mountain 'move from here to here' and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you _(Matthew 17:20). Besides we don't know what the Matrix itself can do."

"Are you suggestin' that the dust could bring 'em back?" Jazz asked and Briley nodded.

"It's worth a try," she said. "We just have to try." That was when a massive explosion racked the whole tomb. "We may have some problems getting to them though," she grumbled and Jazz nodded.

"Let's get out of here before it collapses," Leo added, looking rather terrified.

"Good idea," Mikaela agreed and they all headed out into the bright Egyptian sunlight. That was when they saw something that actually had everyone speechless. It was a massive Decepticon heading for them, lighting up a nearby ruin with fire and explosions.

"So we just have to get to Lennox and the others right?" Sam asked.

"Right," Briley agreed weakly.

"That may be easier said than done," Mikaela said, finally coming back to herself.

"No kiddin'," Jazz said. "Now let's get outta here 'afore that monster of a 'Con shows up." As if on cue there was another massive explosion and they all turned and ran.

Summer came to with over bright sunlight nearly blinding her even through her eyelids. She rolled over with a groan and then felt shifting sand underneath her. That was when reality came crash back to her. She sat up quickly, shielding her eyes, and turned to look at the massive alien robot watching her almost curiously. "You aren't Starscream," was all that she could think to say.

"Why would you say that?" the flier asked, tilting his head to one side like a puppy who didn't understand what it was being told.

"Because from what I've heard Starscream can't shut up and is an egotistical jerk," Summer said flatly as her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. The thought came to her a moment later that maybe she shouldn't have said that until the robot laughed quietly.

"The Autobots see the same as us then," it said before becoming silently now. Summer considered asking his name, she thought it was a male at least, but then discarded that thought. She doubted he'd tell her.

"Where are we?" she asked instead.

The flier thought about answering her for a moment and Summer sighed, guessing she wasn't about to get an answer. That was when he spoke. "We are in the country you fleshlings call Egypt."

"Egypt?" Summer asked in an almost whisper, standing and survey what she saw which wasn't more than sand. How in the world had she ended up in Egypt.

"Yes. Waiting for Lord Megatron," the flier continued before silencing abruptly once more.

"Sweet Jesus," Summer muttered, sitting back down. "How do I get myself into these kinds of things?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I own nothing but my OCs


	11. Chapter 11

Briley had never seen a plan go this horribly wrong. Yeah Optimus' body and the Autobots were here but Sam was gone. He had simply slipped away because of a blast to the back. His heart had stopped beating and Mikaela was crying hard enough to turn the desert into an oasis. "Lord let _your_ will be done and not the will of these idiots trying to destroy what you made," Briley whispered, struggling to get enough air in through the pain. Almost as an answer she felt a surge of heat from her necklace. Carefully she picked up the fallen bag of "pixie dust" as Skids and Mudflap had christened the remains of the Matrix. She slipped her necklace over her neck and stared at it almost nervously. She knew that this piece of the All Spark was the reason she shared a connection with Jazz. She had been so afraid of losing that connection and now she was probably about to give it up willingly.

"Please let this work," she prayed, holding in tears, and slipped the necklace into the bag. Her fingers were still wrapped around the chain when a blaze of power threw her back a few feet. When her vision came back in full her shard of the All Spark was still whole and glimmering slightly, Sam was sitting up and breathing, and the whole Matrix was cupped in his hands. The boy scrambled to his feet, kissed Mikaela on her forehead, and ran to Optimus. He made a stabbing motion and a blaze of blue enveloped the pair.

The next thing she knew Optimus was sitting up saying, "You came back for me boy." Briley felt a grin begin to form on her face only to freeze. A massive mech came out of nowhere with a popping noise, pulling the Matrix from Optimus' chest.

"My Matrix," it crooned in a sickening voice like a cruel mockery of a child reunited with his or her favorite toy. Then it vanished with another popping sound, leaving Ratchet scrambling to keep the Autobot leader arrive.

"Ohhkaaay," Kinsey said, looking vaguely shocked. It was almost funny that Kinsey could face down Rattlesnakes with her bare hands but the sight of an alien robot appearing out of thin air made her look as if she was going to pass out.

"I have no idea what that was but I already hate it," Epps added, looking rather pale himself which was a feat to be reckoned with.

"Have any grenades?" Briley asked in an almost offhand tone.

"Yeah?" Lennox said, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I have a few. I'm short of them and next time I see that thing I want to shove a few up his aft," she said. Lennox looked slightly shocked, Epps started laughing, and Kinsey shook her head as Lennox handed over the grenades.

"I pity that mech when you see 'em again," Jazz drawled, temporarily distracted from his worries. Kinsey started laughing then too, her face brightening. Still despite the good feelings Briley knew that they needed a miracle to win this fight. The Decepticons vastly outnumbered and outclasses the Autobots and their human allies. That was when their miracle somehow arrived in the form of an ancient alien robot that had once been a Decepticon.

Jetfire tossed a small 'Con aside and then saw Optimus. "Amazing," he breathed. "A living Prime." Jetfire was looking worse for the wear. He was probably four or five steps from offlining, leaking energon everywhere on the sand. Briley felt the prickle of tears in her eyes as she looked over the old mech. No one deserved a death like this.

"Not for long if I can't get his energy levels up," Ratchet retorted sharply, not really paying attention to who was speaking.

Jetfire considered what the medic said for a long moment before nodding slightly to himself. "Use my energy," he rumbled. "I have outlived my time anyone and someone needs to teach that Fallen punk a lesson." That was when Ratchet turned fully to look at the newcomer. Something passed silently between the two of them and then the medic nodded.

Briley turned then and joined her comrades. They could hold off Megatron, the Fallen, and their pushy army until the job was done. And that they did. Simmons somehow called a secret weapon of mass destruction down on the Decepticon Ironhide called Devastator which helped their cause greatly. That was when the Fallen arrived. Briley cursed, gauging the distance before pulling the pin on the grenade, winding up, and throwing. It was on heck of a shot. Whether it was pure luck or guided by God, Briley might never know for sure though she suspected there was more than luck going into the throw. The grenade landed squarely in front of the Fallen and exploded just as Optimus came flying out of nowhere. That was a sight that made her catch her breath as the two giants collided.

The soldiers and Autobots focused on keeping the Decepticons away from Optimus in order to give him a chance to finish off the Fallen without outside interference. That task was a monster itself and not without casualties. Burke was separated from his head right next to Briley and she whispered a quick prayer for his soul as she continued to toss grenades with frightening accuracy. Arcee was another casualty whose loss Briley had to lock away so she wouldn't fall apart in the middle of the battle. One of the 'Cons managed to get a hold of her and blast her straight through the spark casing. The fiesty femme never stood a chance. Of course neither did the Decepticon when Chromia and Elita felt the death of their sister. That was when the death blow to the Decepticons was struck. Optimus managed to get the death blow in and the Fallen simply crashed to the ground in a lifeless heap of scrap metal.

The Decepticons broke rank then and retreated full out. The soldiers lifted up a cheer and that was when Briley noticed something disturbing. "Where's Summer?" she asked, turning to look at Lennox, Epps, and Kinsey in turn. Their faces told her everything she needed to know right then. "Oh slag," she hissed, turning to glare in the direction of the retreating Decepticons.

"Don't worry. We're sure as heck going to get her back," Epps said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Lennox agreed, his eyes fierce. "But unfortunately first we have to take care of a problem named Galloway." Briley's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Well technically nothing," Kinsey said sheepishly.

"Really," Lennox said quickly. "We convinced him there was an emergency and he pulled his chute too soon. He's somewhere in Egypt." Briley just groaned and headed for the cargo plane with the other soldiers. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

**Teaser;**  
><strong>Summer was a wreck. Her golden blonde hair was tangled in dusty tendrils around her face. Her lips were chapped and bloody and there were dark circles under her eyes. She had ripped her combat pants off at the bottom, turning them into shorts, and had shed her jacket long before that, now wearing simply her tan tank top. "Please let help come soon," she whispered, staring up at the high sun through the grimy window of the old airplane hanger. Then she sighed and slumped against the already warm metal wall, trying not to let the tears prickling in her eyes fall.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>And that's the end of this one. The next one ( _Transformers: Chasing Summer_) should be posted soon today and will take place right after this one. Thanks to _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs


End file.
